


The Boy Next Door

by MiserableFlamango



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arcades, Arguments, Bullying, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hugging, Hybrids, Lazer tag, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tubbo, Slice of Life, Techno terrorizes children not clickbait, Tommy is sad, consistent uploads? who's she, i had this idea for a while and i wanted to write it down, its mainly about tommy and tubbo, no beta we die like l'manburg, shclatt is nice, sorry this is shit i dont write fluffy stuff often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableFlamango/pseuds/MiserableFlamango
Summary: Tommy felt it in his bones, today was going to be another boring Saturday, but little did he know that this was the day his whole life changed
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy  
> im normally not good a writing anything thats not smut, but ive had this idea for a while and i really wanted to write it down  
> sorry in advance

Hello, before we jump in I feel like it's appropriate to set up some lore with this story, because I'm shit at explaining things.

So basically, in this world, humans and hybrids co-exist. Hybrids are basically humans but with animal-like features, like ears, tails, horns and what not. Although they're pretty common, many humans still resent hybrids because they're shit idk.

The following characters are hybrids: Phil, Techno, JSchlatt, Tubbo, Fundy

The list will update when more characters are introduced.

anyways enough backstory, on to the actual story


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day it all began

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open, slowly waking up as he lay beneath his warm comforter. He rolled over to check the time on his alarm clock, 10:42 am. The blond gave a tired sigh as he rolled over once again before getting comfortable. Another dull Saturday, Tommy could feel it in his bones, a blank, grey feeling settling in his chest making him drained of all energy. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he heard a knock on the door.

“Tommy,” a soothing voice called out to him, to which Tommy immediately recognized as the voice of his father, “hey kiddo, we got some new neighbors that just moved in next door, me and your brothers are going over to meet them and I was wondering if you wanted to join?” His voice was gentle and calm, helping to fade away the grey that made its home in the young boy’s chest.

“But Dad, I’m comfy.” Tommy whined, exaggerating the last word to get his point across.

“I know, I know,” Dad chuckled, “but I heard that they got a boy around your age, maybe it would be nice to go over and become friends with him.” That suggestion stuck with Tommy, a part of him yearned to go, wanting for new companionship, while the other heeded with warning, reminding him that it’ll end up like the last time. While deep in thought, he barely heard Dad say “We’ll be leaving in 20 minutes.” before leaving his room, shutting the door behind him. Tommy laid in quiet compilation, mulling over the options in his head before coming up with a decision.

\-----------------

When Tommy stepped out of the house, he was greeted with the crisp air of an autumn morning, he put his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and silently relished in the brisk morning weather as he walked with his family to the house next door. He quickly took in the house, it looked almost the same as his house but just a different color and the ‘For Sale’ sign still in the front yard, standing proud among a perfectly manicured lawn. He barely even noticed that they were at the front door already until he heard the door open.

“Phil!” the man who answered the door exclaimed; he was tall, taller than Dad, with slightly messy black hair and a set of mutton chops that framed his face. From what Tommy could guess, he was some kind of ram hybrid, as he sported a set of horns that curled around white, goat-like ears, along with horizontal pupils in the shape of rectangles.

“Schlatt!” Dad answered back, matching his enthusiasm, “allow me to introduce my sons, this is Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy.” Dad introduced, pointing to each one respectively, giving a little hello. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Schlatt smiled, “ya know, my two boys are playing in the backyard right now, why don’t you three go back and meet them?” The three agreed to the suggestion and the five of them made their way through the house to get to the backyard. The house itself was fairly plain, aside from the mountains of boxes that piled in every room they passed, but soon they found themselves outside. The yard itself had nothing really going for it, other than a grill and a couple of chairs to make up a patio.

“Boys, come ‘ere! I got some people I want you to meet!” Schlatt called out, Tommy turned to see two kids making their way over, one was lanky with a head of curly brown hair, along with orange fox ears and a tail, the other was just a little shorter than Tommy, with a shaggy mop of dark brown hair and with ram-like features similar to Schlatt. “Allow me to introduce my kids, Fundy and Tubbo.” the three of them exchanged hellos with the pair.

“Why don’t you kids go play while me and your father talk?” Dad suggested, the five of them gave their okays before leaving the grown-ups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of something beautiful

The five chatted together for a bit, getting to know one another before splitting off into two groups; well, not exactly splitting, but more like Tommy and Tubbo got bored of the conversation and decided to dip. The pair were chilling under a tree, talking about a multitude of topics, ranging from Pokemon to insects, and the two got along almost instantly, joyous laughter soon emerging from the two as they joked and played. Tommy was loving this, the warm feeling of friendship filling his soul to the brim, but deep down he knew this wouldn’t last, so he pushed those thoughts aside for now and just continued to live in the moment.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be in the same middle school together!” Tubbo exclaimed, “Oh man, I hope we have the same lunch shift, or classes, or both!” Tommy chuckled at the other's excitement.

“Jeeze, you sure are clingy.” Tommy commented, earning a playful punch in the arm.

“Sorry, it’s just,” Tubbo’s gaze drifted downwards to the grass in front of him, his smile faltering, “I never really had friends before. At my old school, I was usually alone cause no one wanted to hang out with me, because I am a hybrid.” Tubbo’s voice shook a little as he spoke, his lip quivered as tears formed in his eyes, “You’re the nicest person I’ve ever talked to, so I guess I couldn’t help it if I got a bit too clingy.” he chuckled at that last bit, whipping away the gentle stream of tears. Tommy understood how he felt, Tubbo’s story hit him in a place he knew all too well, as he remembered his past struggles in school. Maybe the two of them had more in common than he thought.

“Don’t apologize,” Tommy said, breaking the silence, “besides, now you got me, the amazing Tommy, as your friend.” he puffed out his chest as he announced it with pride, making Tubbo giggle.

“Thanks man.” Tubbo looked up at him with a genuine smile, Tommy couldn’t help but give one in return.

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short, but expect the story to have a pretty fast pace


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw there's a slight mention of blood, so be careful if that makes you uncomfy

School came sooner than expected, and we find our duo roaming the campus halls as Tommy gives Tubbo an impromptu tour.

“And down this hall are the locker rooms and the entrance to the gym,” Tommy explained while Tubbo listened intently, “if you ask me, Mr. Davis is a dick; he’s so biased towards the kids on the athletic teams.” the ram nodded in understanding as Tommy whispered. Just as they were turning around to continue, they heard a voice boom through the hallway.

“Oi, Tommy!” The two turned around to see a kid who looked much older than them making his way towards them. Tommy’s blood ran cold as he saw him approach, ‘ _ Oh god, not him, I really don’t need this right now.’ _ “H...Hi Trent.” Tommy greeted with a shaky voice, while Trent just looked down at him with a sinister smile. 

“What’s that look for? I thought you would be more excited to see the only person who talks to you in this damn place.” Trent jeered as Tommy looked to the floor, silently enduring the humiliation. Suddenly he felt a sweaty hand tightly grip his face and yank his head up, forcing him to look at the older boy. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, fucker.” Trent spat as tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes, the insides of his cheeks were getting cut up from being rubbed against his braces and he could taste blood, he squeezed his eyes shut as he endured the pain.

“Get your hands off of him.” Tubbo. Tommy totally forgot Tubbo was there. He somehow managed to get Tommy free from Trent’s grasp, rushing to console him as Trent looked on in bewilderment.

“Who’s the little sheep?” Trent asked.

“First off, I’m a ram,” Tommy cheered silently to himself that he guessed correctly, “and second, I’m Tubbo, and I don’t appreciate how you’re treating my friend.” Tubbo asserted as he stood in front of Tommy, trying his best to look intimidating. Trent was quiet for a few moments before he howled with laughter. 

“That’s cute kid, but step aside, I’ve got shit to do.” Trent shoved Tubbo out of his way, sending him to the wall. “See you at lunch, bitch boy.” he teased in Tommy’s ear before walking away. The blond took a few moments to process what happened before turning around to lash out at Trent.

“You stupid son of a bitch, why would you call me that?!” he shouted, but the older boy paid no mind to him as he walked away, leaving him only to be answered by the bell. Tommy gave a defeated sigh as Tubbo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” Tubbo asked, looking over Tommy with concern. Tommy just shrugged,

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just Trent being Trent.” Tommy said nonchalantly, but Tubbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Just Trent being- Tommy you got fucking hurt!” Tubbo cried.

“Tubbo, trust me. I’m fine,” the blond reassured, “now come on, we’re gonna be late.” Tommy took Tubbo by the hand as they traversed the hallways to their first class.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks progressed, Tubbo continued to see Trent torment Tommy. Some days he was alone, others he was with his pose of delinquent friends, sometimes they would just push Tommy around, or come over to ruin his lunch by either stealing it or making it inedible, like once they dumped a bag of sand on his tray, or just tease him just to be mean. And the worst part is that Tommy isn’t doing anything about it, he just sits there and takes it.

As the pair are walking home from school, Tommy is loudly ranting about his english homework, but Tubbo isn’t paying attention, he’s too busy in his own thoughts, thinking about how he’s going to bring up the fact that he’s worried and that he should ask for help. But Tubbo can’t be blunt about it, Tommy would get defensive and any subtle hints would probably go over his head. He continued to strategize until he felt something shake his shoulder. 

“Hellooo, Earth to Tubbo.” Tommy called out, looking at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Tubbo only grinned sheepishly as he responded,

“Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

“Well no shit, I’ve been trying to call you for the past minute.” Tommy said with a huff as they continued walking.

“Oh, sorry.” Tubbo muttered quietly as the two continued their journey in silence, until Tommy spoke up a few moments later.

“Whatch ya thinkin’ about, big man?” 

“What?”

“I don’t know, it seems like you got a lot on your mind,” Tommy commented, looking back at Tubbo, “do you want to talk about it?” Tubbo couldn’t help but stare blankly for a few moments, was he really going to do this? If not now then he probably never will. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ve been thinking about Trent-”

“Oh no, we’re not talking about this.” Tommy interrupted as he turned to walk away.

“Tommy please,” he grabbed Tommy’s hand, making him stop, “can we please talk about this? I’m worried.” the blond was silent for a few moments before he sighed and turned back around.

“Fine.” Tubbo started again,

“What bothers me the most is how you don’t really fight back, you just kind of… let it happen.” 

“There’s nothing to fight back against, Tubbo, they’re just joking around.”

“Well it doesn’t feel like a joke; they ruin your stuff, they physically hurt you, and I can tell it’s not a joke cause you’re not laughing, in fact, I can’t count how many times they brought you to the brink of tears, man.”

“It’s not that easy, Tubbo, they’re twice my size and I’m built like a toothpick, they’ll snap me in half!”

“Then ask for help!” The two of them were practically shouting at this point, but as soon as Tubbo said those words Tommy fell quiet, looking anywhere else but Tubbo.

“Tommy,” Tubbo hesitantly started, “does your dad not know what’s happening?” The silence that followed spoke volumes.

“Tommy what the fuck?! Why didn’t you tell your dad?”

“I can handle it myself, thank you very much. But what about you, have you told your dad about what you’ve been through?” Tommy threw the same question back at Tubbo, who wasn’t prepared in the slightest. It’s true, though, that Tubbo hasn’t been spared through this whole ordeal, him being a hybrid in a predominantly human school made it easy for him to get picked on, as well as being occasionally tagged teamed by Tommy’s bullies as well. Tubbo just chuckled sadly,

“Guess I have no room to talk, huh?” The blond quickly pulled the other into a hug, to which Tubbo returned the gesture, “I just don’t want my dad to worry, ya know?” Tubbo admitted, “he was so scared that I was going to get picked on, and I just don’t want him to think that he failed or something.” Tommy hummed,

“No, no, I get ya, but that’s why we have to stick together,” Tommy pulled away and looked at Tubbo with determination in his eyes, “because you and me are a team, ok?” Tubbo couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the positive responces, I'm glad yall are enjoying it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory arcade episode? more likely than you think  
> this is just an excuse to write the other characters in this story a bit more, because character depth  
> this part in the story will probably be 2-3 chapters long cause its a lot

Tommy layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. That dull, grey feeling was back, it always seemed to be around more frequently, but Tommy paid no mind to it, instead he just sighed.  _ Another boring Saturday. _

He wished he could do something else, but he wasn’t tired enough to sleep and he didn’t have enough motivation to get out of bed, so he just stared. Not that he was complaining, but it just didn’t feel right, he didn’t like that he felt so… blank. His mind was blank and his emotions were so dull he felt like a clean chalkboard, no actions, no motions, just

Blank.

He continued to stare, hoping that the feelings would soon disappear, but he was brought out of his head as heard loud footsteps thumping down the hallway which was then accompanied by his door being swung open.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called out as he leaped and landed on the boy with an ‘oof’, making the two of them laugh. It’s been a few months since Tubbo came into his life, but he’s been so thankful for it. Every time Tommy’s chalkboard was blank, Tubbo was always there to help him fill it up again; Tommy liked to imagine Tubbo’s addition is a drawing of a bee, nothing too fancy but something that just radiates his spirit. Tommy smiles at the thought.

“Dad wants to take us to the arcade and asked if you, Techno, and Wilbur wanted to come.” the ram beamed with the announcement, bouncing a little in excitement. Tommy was now sitting up, now just as excited as his friend.

“Hell yeah I wanna go! Did you ask Wil or Techno yet?” Tubbo shook his head.

“You’re the first one I asked.” the blond hummed before putting his hands together.

“Ok, game plan, I’ll get dressed real fast while you wait outside, then we can pester them together.” Tubbo nodded in agreement and the two took off, Tommy quickly changing into whatever was clean and matched, while Tubbo sat outside his door. A few minutes later Tommy came out, and phase 2 was in effect.

\----------------

Wilbur and Techno were watching some show they couldn’t give a rat’s ass about, well he couldn’t speak for Techno, as the show was about making different swords and knives from different times periods, and the last time Wil looked over at Techno he looked so invested he thought the man would start taking notes. Wil was still only half listening when he heard giggling and the thumps of feet on the stairs, something’s bound to happen soon, he just knows it. And once he sees two young boys running up to them with grins on their faces his suspicions are set in stone.

“What are you two giggling about?” he asked, a smile growing on his face as the children ran up to the couch.

“My dad is taking us to the arcade and asked if you guys wanted to come.” Tubbo answered, radiating child-like energy.

“Can we go? Pleeeeese?” Tommy begged, putting on a pair of puppy eyes, “We never do anything together anymore.” Wilbur hummed at his brother’s words, it has been a while since they’ve done something together as a family. He turned to look at Techno, who had already turned off the tv,

“I’m down.” he said in his usual monotone voice; to the untrained eye, one might think that pig hybrid had only one emotion, but his family was fluent in Techno, and Wilbur could tell that he was just as excited as Tommy and Tubbo. He chuckled as he turned back to the boys.

“I guess it’s settled then,” he smiled, happiness filling his heart as he saw the boys eyes fill with excitement, “just give us a few minutes to get ready, ok.” The two nodded vigorously before rushing out the door to tell Schlatt.

\---------------

When they entered the arcade, Tommy felt his soul leave his body. The place was massive, with multiple games and machines spanning across the open floor plan, each radiating colorful lights and loud noises atop retro-looking carpeting. Off to the side, he could see a designated spot for dinning, filled with tables and booths, right next to the prize counter and oh my sweet jesus was it glorious. He knew he couldn’t capture it’s full beauty from just the entrance, but he knew that the treasures it held were magnificent. Surely he must have died, because he was looking at heaven in this exact moment. 

“Am I dreaming?” he mumbled out, receiving a pinch on the arm, making him yelp. He looked up and saw Wilbur looking back at him with a cheeky, shit-eating grin.

“Quit gawking, Tommy,” Techno stated, placing a hand on the blond’s shoulder, “you’re drooling, and it’s makin’ me uncomfortable.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he brushed Techno’s hand away,

“Oh ha ha.” his sarcastic response was softened by the playful notes in his voice, along with a smile that gave away his intentions. The group paid for their admissions and received stamps on their hands, and just before they spit off, Schlatt stopped them.

“Ok, here’s the plan, you guys can play in the arcade for two hours, then meet back to have lunch,” Schlatt explained, “now, this place does have lazer tag, and I was wondering if you guy would be down to play after lunch?” If Tommy was in heaven before, he was pretty sure he just met The Big Man himself.

“Absolutely yes!” Tommy exclaimed, followed by just as excited responses from the other group members, Schlatt laughed as he shook his head.

“Alright, alright,” the older ram chuckled, “I’ll put you guys down on the list. Now, I’ll be sitting in the dining area, Tubbo, Fundy, you guys got your phones?” the two of them nodded, “Good. Now go have fun.” All five of them took off running, leaving a smiling Schlatt behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates might slow down a bit because i wrote these first 5 chapters in one night


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ME! I'M NOT DEAD!  
> I could give an excuse as to why I've not been posting, but I don't have a favorite, so here's a really short chapter as an apology

Tommy and Tubbo weaved their way through the arcade, trying their hands at multiple different games. The pair left no game unplayed as they continued through their laughter filled afternoon. As they were walking, Tommy noticed the ram was fixated on a nearby claw machine game.

“What ‘cha looking at, Big T?” Tommy asked as he joined Tubbo at his side.

“You see that,” Tubbo pointed to a cute looking bee plushie sitting atop a mound of other stuffed animals, “I’m gonna get it.” He put two tokens into the slot and grabbed the joystick. The bee was situated on the bottom right corner, while the chute was at the bottom left; the task seemed simple, but alas, it was not. For the next 30 minutes, Tubbo tried -and failed- to get the bee, eventually running out of tokens and having to use some of Tommy’s. Schlatt then called them to dinner, causing the ram to let out a sad sigh and head to the table. He stopped and looked at Tommy when he realized the blond wasn’t following him.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Tommy reassured, “just go on without me.” Tubbo gave a thumbs up and continued on his way; Tommy, however, turned back to the claw game and inserted two tokens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL POST MORE THIS WORK IS NOT DISCONTINUED YET IM SORRY


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? man yall are spoiled.

During dinner, threats and fighting words were exchanged around the table over mediocre pizza. Despite how loud they were and the looks they were getting from other patrons, Schlatt didn’t seem to mind, in fact he even chuckled at a couple of their more “creative” insults.

After eating, they cleaned up their tables and made their way over to the Lazer Tag Arena that was located in the back of the arcade, where they got suited up and read the rules. There were 3 teams: Tommy and Tubbo, Wilbur and Fundy, and Techno who was by himself. When the employee asked him if he wanted a partner, he said no, because “he wanted it to be fair.”

At the buzzer, the three teams ran in opposite directions, Tommy shot at the others while Tubbo dragged him as he ran, looking for a good hiding spot. Eventually, they found a semi-closed off area where they caught their breath and regrouped.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tubbo panted.

“Well I say we go out guns blazing and shoot the crap out of everything!” Tommy replied with wild hand gestures and a big grin on his face.

“As much as I want to do that, I at least want to get more than 1 point.”

“Alright, then what do you suggest?”

\-------------

The duo snuck around the arena, hiding behind walls, columns, and other obstacles to avoid being seen. The plan was simple, wait for an opportunity when the other team was off their guard and then go all blaze of glory; a solid plan, but that meant a lot of waiting, which was agony for a certain blond.

“Uuugh,” Tommy groaned as the two sat behind a large box, “this is so boring.”

“Quiet,” Tubbo shushed him, putting his hand over the other’s mouth before he could protest, “I hear something.” The two peaked out from behind the box to see Wilbur and Fundy standing in an open area, calling out to them in an attempt to lure them out. The duo looked at eachother, nodded, and cocked their guns.

Tommy jumped on top of the box he was hiding behind and shouted “Me gusta!” before firing at the other team, while Tubbo just started shouting as he fired as well. Wil and Fundy were both startled at first, but quickly regained composure and began to fire back. Points were racking up as shouts and laughter filled the air, and it seemed like Tommy and Tubbo were gaining the lead, until an ominous laughter caused a silence. They looked around, but couldn’t find out where it was coming from, suddenly a flash of pink entered their peripherals, and suddenly Technoblade appeared smack dab in the fight.

“Tech, what the-?” Fundy questioned, shell shocked.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Tommy shrieked.

“I jumped from the balcony.” Techno answered, pointing up at a balcony that was a couple yards off the ground.

“Techno, why the hell would you do that?!” Wilbur yelled.

“To make an entrance when I slaughter you all!” Techno bellowed as he began to fire.

It was a massacre, the pig shot them all multiple times at point blank range, and even with their combined firing power, the four of them were no match for him. Eventually, the buzzer rang once more, signaling the end of the game. Techno came out the victor and, to everyone’s surprise, Tommy and Tubbo came in second, beating Fundy and Wil by one point.

As they walked to the car, Tommy stopped Tubbo.

“Yeah, what’s up man?” Tubbo asked as Tommy reached into his back pocket and fished out something. Tubbo gasped as he saw it, “Is that-”

“The bee?” Tommy finished Tubbo’s question, “Yeah, you looked like you really wanted it, so I took a shot and I got it.” As Tommy handed Tubbo the bee, the ram met the blond in a tight hug, to which the blond reciprocated.

“Thanks man.”

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now I crawl back to my hole, where I'll procrastinate another update


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did yall forget about someone? Cause I totally didn't. Nope. Not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy another short chapter, but a chapter none the less

Tommy walked through the school halls, focusing on getting to class as he weaved in between students that flooded the walkway. He was on his way to his 5th period class, history, which he only liked because his teacher was chill and good at explaining things. The class itself was pretty far back in the building, so it took a while to get there.

As he got to the hallway that housed the classroom, someone was waiting for him in the middle of the hallway. It was none other than Trent, who was leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. Tommy tried his best to avoid eye contact and walk around him, but Trent had other plans, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him to the wall.

“Hey Tommy,” he spoke with fux friendliness, “I haven’t seen ya in a while.” Tommy gulped,

“H-Hey man…” his voice shook a little as he spoke, fear racing through his mind making him unable to finish his sentence. Trent chuckled,

“Ya know, it sure does suck that your little sheep buddy isn’t here to save you,” Trent gripped tighter on his shoulders, “it really is pathetic that a weak bitch like you needs to be saved by a fucking child.” he jeered, leaning in closer to emphasise his words. As he spoke, his hot breath that wreaked of eggs wafted into Tommy’s face, making him gag a little. 

“But,” Trent continued, “it would be a shame if the only friend you have at the moment were to leave.” Tommy’s blood ran cold as he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Tommy questioned. Trent let go and Tommy fell to the floor, as his weight was being held up by the bully. Trent looked down on him,

“Remember that one time you defied me, so as punishment I made everyone in this school hate you?” Trent talked like it was nothing, but it was everything to Tommy. This man single handedly ruined his life; he spread rumors about him, made all of his friends leave him, and made him a walking outcast. Tubbo was the best thing that has happened to him and he wasn’t about to lose him just like that.

Tommy looked back up at Trent and sighed in defeat, “What do you need me to do?”

Trent gave an evil grin back, “I’m so glad you agreed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot's picking up speed baby let's go!!


End file.
